Regalo de cumpleaños
by Akemi97
Summary: Ferslyth se encuentra deprimida pues nadie la ha felicitado por su cumpleaños ni siquiera su chico ¿cómo reaccionara cuando vea la sorpresa que le tienen sus amigos preparada? ¿que le dará su chico de regalo?


**Regalo de cumpleaños **

Ferslyth se encontraba dormida en su cama, un ruido la despertó de su sueño… se levantó un poco malhumorada, tomó sus ropas y se vistió… salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina y tomar un poco de leche. Se encontraba deprimida pues ni su hermana ni su madre la habían felicitado por su cumpleaños… eso no le importaba mucho pero si se sentía dolida porque ni siquiera Sweeney le había mencionado algo.

.- Demonios… bueno si no valgo nada para ellos no me importa.- se dijo casi sollozando, salió de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela, mientras caminaba por la congestionada calle se dedicaba a observar diferentes tiendas de regalos. Mientras caminaba pensaba en su amado Sweeney.

En cuanto llegó a la escuela saludó a sus amigos.

.- Hola chicos.- dijo casi sin entusiasmo.

.- Hola Ferslyth ¿terminaste la tarea de mate?- le preguntó casi desesperado su compañero Alejandro que no había hecho sus deberes.

.- ¿Porqué siempre se te olvida la tarea de mate?- continuo Akemi que sacaba su cuaderno de su mochila para darle los resultados a su amigo.

.- ¿No se les está olvidando decirme algo?- Dijo Ferslyth con un tono de voz esperanzado, si su familia y su chico no se habían acordado de su cumpleaños al menos sus dos mejores amigos lo harían ¿no?

.- Ah si, soy tan tonta como se me pudo haber olvidado ¿cuándo me vas a pagar el dinero que me debes Ferslyth?- continuo Akemi mientras se ponía brillo en los labios.

.- Akemi no seas tan distraída, perdónala Ferslyth últimamente se la pasa más tiempo en el espejo que de costumbre.- dijo Alejandro mientras reía por lo bajo.

Akemi le dirigió una mirada fulminante lo que hizo que Alejandro pusiera cara de horror y se ocultara atrás de Ferslyth.

.- Mejor olvídenlo ¿han visto a Sweeney?- dijo Ferslyth con un tono muy triste dirigiendo su mirada al salón de 5° de bachillerato que era dónde estudiaba el chico de sus sueños.

.- Yo no lo he visto.- menciono Alejandro mientras terminaba de copiar los resultados de la tarea.

.- Me pareció que fue a la tienda que está a dos cuadras ¿quieres ir a buscarlo Ferslyth?- continuo Akemi mientras sacaba su celular y enviaba un rápido mensaje.

.- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó curiosa cuando Akemi terminó de enviar el mensaje.

.- Nada, entonces ¿si vas a ir a buscarlo Ferslyth? Es que aparte de eso necesito comprar mi almuerzo y pues ya sabes que no me dejan salir porque ya llevo tres retrasos acumulados, por favor ¿puedes ir?- dijo casi rogándole a la chica que le dirigía una mirada asesina.

.- De acuerdo ¿Qué quieres que te traiga?- asintió sin más remedio.

.- Una coca y unas papas, aquí esta son doce pesos.- continuo mientras le entregaba el dinero.

.- Ok vengo en diez minutos.- dijo alejándose del lugar.

Ferslyth salió de la escuela y camino hasta la tienda, su rostro se iluminó por completo cuando vio a Sweeney parado en frente del mostrador principal.

.- Hola Ferslyth ¿cómo te va? ¿Vas a comprar algo?- dijo tranquilamente mientras le dirigía una mirada tierna.

.- Este… bueno pues… Akemi me pidió que… bueno.- dijo muy nerviosa por la cautivadora mirada de Sweeney.

.- Está bien te entiendo.- dijo mientras pagaba lo que había comprado.

Ferslyth soltó una pequeña risa de nerviosismo… luego se dirigió al mostrador y pidió lo que su amiga le había encargado… Sweeney sacó su celular y rápidamente le envió un mensaje a Akemi.

_Akemi espero que ya tengas todo listo porque voy para allá con Ferslyth. _

Rápido guardo su celular y volteó a ver a la chica que había terminado de pagar.

.- Vámonos Ferslyth que se nos va a hacer tarde.- dijo con un tono de seriedad tratando de aguantarse las ganas de hacer lo que tenía planeado para la joven.

.- Esta bien, vamos.- dijo sin prestar mucha atención.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela nuevamente, cuando llegaron encontraron la puerta cerrada.

.- Oh no ya no podemos entrar Sweeney! - dijo Ferslyth que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar… este día no pudo haber sido peor para ella.

.- Aguarda.- dijo Sweeney mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría lentamente.

Entraron en silencio tratando de no ser descubiertos… todo estaba completamente oscuro pues era muy temprano… las seis y media de la mañana para ser exactos.

Ferslyth se extraño pues nunca había ocurrido algo así, en primera la escuela nunca cerraba la puerta principal a esa hora si no hasta las seis con cincuenta, y en segunda era muy raro porque todo estaba muy oscuro y no había ni siquiera una mínima muestra de que alguien viviera.

.- Vaya pues cuánto tiempo nos habremos ido.- dijo Sweeney muy risueño.

Ferslyth estaba a punto de decirle algo pues esa situación no se le hacía para nada graciosa cuando…

.- SORPRESA… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FERSLYTH!- la chica se quedó estupefacta pues todos estaban ahí reunidos con una mesa con comida y varios regalos.

.-Feliz cumpleaños pequeña.- dijo Sweeney en un susurro.

Ferslyth sentía sus lágrimas salir, realmente la habían engañado… todos sus amigos estaban ahí… Akemi, Alejandro, Dania, Blade, Lilyth, Angie y todos los demás.

Corrió hacia ellos y se abrazaron quedando una bola gigante de personas, la pequeña fiesta que habían organizado fue un éxito… perdieron casi todo el día pues la directora les había dado permiso… solo tuvieron las dos últimas clases.

Hubo música y estuvieron bailando y comiendo todo el tiempo, recibió muchos regalos y felicitaciones… nada podría superar eso pero… Sweeney no se acercó a ella en toda la fiesta es más el si había tomado sus clases correspondientes en bachillerato y eso le extraño mucho pues generalmente Sweeney fiesta que había, fiesta a la que iba.

.- Vaya Ferslyth ya catorce años, que rápido pasa el tiempo.- dijo Dania mientras comía un poco de pastel que había sobrado.

.-Si… oye ¿sabes por que Sweeney no estuvo en la fiesta?- dijo Ferslyth en voz baja pues estaban en clase de historia y la maestra es muy estricta en ese sentido.

.- No tengo idea.- contesto su compañera mientras hacia muecas de delicia por el sabor del pastel.

En cuanto sonó la campana que anunciaba el final del día, Ferslyth se apresuró a levantar todas sus cosas y salió disparada hacia uno de los salones de bachillerato.

En cuanto subió se encontró con Sweeney recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

.- Eh… Sweeney tengo que preguntarte algo.- dijo decidida a enfrentar las repuestas que el chico le iba a dar en ese momento.

.- Vámonos.- fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar de la mano a la chica y llevarla corriendo por todo bachillerato hasta la salida trasera que daba a un pequeño jardín lleno de arbustos y un enorme árbol.

.- Oye Sweeney ¿qué pasa? ¿Porqué me has traído aquí?- pregunto un poco agitada pues habían corrido bastante.

Sweeney se fue acercando poco a poco hasta su rostro, Ferslyth estaba sin habla y mas nerviosa que nunca… Sweeney dio un pequeño roce en los labios y sitió que los de ella temblaban.

Sweeney besó tiernamente a Ferslyth mientras ella le correspondía apasionadamente al beso. La chica rodeo con sus brazos a Sweeney y lo acercaba más a su cara mientras que este la tomaba por la cintura. Poco a poco se fueron separando y sus miradas se cruzaron y se hipnotizaron mutuamente.

.- Esto… Sweeney.- le costaba trabajo pronunciar correctamente las palabras pues todavía no respiraba muy bien debido al apasionado beso que le regalo el chico.

.- Feliz cumpleaños Ferslyth.- dijo mientras la besaba nuevamente.

.- Te amo.- alcanzo a decir la joven mientras disfrutaba nuevamente del beso.

.- Yo también.- le contestó tiernamente el muchacho.

Se tomaron de la mano y volvieron a la escuela para despedirse de los chicos, darles las gracias y regresar a casa para hacer sus deberes… definitivamente ese había sido el mejor cumpleaños en toda su vida.

FIN


End file.
